


The One Where They Get Caught

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a secret relationship takes a lot of effort. Sex all night long and through the morning doesn't help with that. Floating on Cloud 9 doesn't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful friends! Tumblr user imriya sent in this prompt. It's very similar to the one I just wrote, but the prompt it very similar too. So I hope you like this!

There were only two people who knew about Kirsten and Cameron’s relationship: Camille and Linus. This was primarily because Camille lived with Kirsten and Linus was a part of the friend group. It worked out to the couple’s benefit because they didn’t have to be so secretive around their best friends. Work, however, was a different story.

Cameron struggled to not call Kirsten certain nicknames; Kirsten struggled to not smile at everything Cameron did. One could say the couple was in the “honeymoon phase.” Everything the other did made them happy. Everything was just good.

One morning, Cameron and Kirsten came into work together. Kirsten had spent the night at Cameron’s place for reasons (or really just one reason) that don’t need to be discussed at this time. Both of them were on cloud nine. That single reason had happened numerous times the previous night and twice that morning, making them late to work. They were giggling and completely enthralled with each other.

Neither of them was thinking straight. They got into the elevator and Cameron pulled Kirsten to him. “I had fun last night,” he smiled.

“Me, too,” she said back, wrapping her arms around his neck. “We need to have more nights like that.”

Cameron nodded eagerly. “I know.” He kissed her lips gently. “What if we got adventurous?” he suggested as he pulled away.

“What do you mean?” she asked tilting her head.

“I mean what if we tried to see where we could get away with it? See how far we could go without getting caught?”

Kirsten shrugged. “That’d be fun.” She giggled softly. “What if we did it in the elevator? Or break room?” She gasped at her next thought. “What if we could get away with it in Maggie’s office?”

Cameron couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re taking it _too_ far. Start small, babe. Maybe the custodial first if you want to do it at work.”

Kirsten shrugged. “Alright. Whatever you want,” she said, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

Normally, they would stop once the door beeped, but neither of them heard it. So, there they were, in the elevator, making out as the doors opened. Linus and Camille stared, eyes wide. Maggie walked up, about to yell at them for being late, but stopped. Everyone else in the lab turned away from their stations to stare. The elevator doors closed, leaving Kirsten and Cameron a bit of privacy.

Maggie turned around. “Everybody! Back to work,” she demanded.

Cameron and Kirsten pulled apart and pretended like nothing happened. “Guess the doors didn’t open,” said Cameron. He pressed the door opener button and the doors glided open.

Everyone was working like nothing happened. “Good, you two are finally here. Fun morning, I’m assuming?” Maggie said, an irritated look on her face.

The two looked at each other. “Um…yes?” said Cameron awkwardly.

“Office. Now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Cameron said, his head falling and hurrying off to Maggie’s office.

Kirsten stood firm, arms crossed. “Can see you’re in a good mood,” she said sarcastically.

“Yes, a fantastic mood. It’s great that the two people who make this program possible are now sleeping together,” she sassed back.

Kirsten bit the inside of her cheek. “And?” She tried to play it like it didn’t matter, but it did.

“Office. Now,” Maggie said again.

Kirsten rolled her eyes and walked into Maggie’s office. She sat on the other side of the table from Cameron. “So, what now? What do you want to talk to us about? Sex life? It’s pretty great if you ask me. Maybe you should try finding someone. I heard Fisher is single.”

Maggie glared at her. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, pissed about the statement.

“Because it shouldn’t concern you.”

“It does concern me because you two are working so closely together. If you break up or have a fight, it affects the whole program, all of the stitches.”

“We can handle it. It’s fine.”

Maggie inhaled deeply. “I hope you know both know the entire staff saw you two making out in elevator.”

“Great! Now it’s not a secret! Thanks for your time.” Kirsten stood up and walked out. “Hey everyone! Cameron and I are having sex and dating. Is that okay with you all? Because I think we need permission to date and everyone in the office needs to know.” She looked over to the sub-bio team. “Alex, Chelsea, did you two get permission from everyone? No? Hmm, that’s strange because you guys work so closely together. Oh! And Linus and Camille. How can I forget some of my best friends?” She had a sarcastic grin on her face. “I’m sure you two got permission also to sleep together.” She rolled her eyes and stormed off back into the elevator.

Camille pressed her lips together. “Does anyone actually care if anyone’s dating?” she asked loudly, looking around the room. Everyone just kind of shrugged and shook their heads. “No? Good, I’m glad we can keep our personal lives personal.” She looked to Maggie who had stepped out of her office. “Thank you for your time.”

Maggie went back into her office furiously. Cameron was still sitting there. “We’re adults, Maggie. We can handle it. You’ve got at least three couples within the program. It’s fine.”

She inhaled deeply. “Go. Your girlfriend is pissed with me.”

Cameron nodded and ran off, finding Kirsten in the parking garage. “Kirsten! Kirsten, wait up!” he called.

She turned around, gripping her bag tightly. “What? You gonna break up with me now because Maggie told you?” she asked in a snarky tone.

“What? No! Listen. Nobody cares. Camille even asked if anyone cared. No one does. So it’s fine. We don’t have to hide it anymore.”

She glared at Cameron, gritting her teeth. “Who cares then? Everybody should know who’s doing who. It’s great. Everything is just great.”

Cameron grabbed her hands. “Relax. Maggie was just pissed off, that’s all, okay? It’s fine. It’s going to work out.”

Kirsten took a deep breath, trying to think things through. “Okay…” she said softly. “I’m going home. I’m not working today,” she stated as she turned on her heels to leave.

“I’ll come with you,” he said, hurrying in front of her. “Netflix day.”

Kirsten couldn’t help but smile. He always made her smile. She nodded slightly and grabbed his hand. “Netflix day. As long as you promise we don’t just have another _Doctor Who_ marathon. You lost me after Ten left.”

He chuckled softly. “Fine. Not another _Doctor Who_ marathon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
